This invention relates to the field of electrical engineering, and particularly to apparatus and procedures for performing grounding operations, in maintaining high voltage electrical distribution systems, which are necessary for the safety of maintenance personnel.
In electrical distribution systems conductors are brought to terminals in access areas at the location of step down transformers, circuits there being complete by removable switch or fuse blades. When faults develop requiring work on either the conductors or the transformers, the elements involved must be disconnected from the rest of the system, and for additional safety all such disconnected parts must be grounded to prevent injury to personnel in the event of inadvertent reconnection to the energy source. The crowded nature of the space within access areas is such that making the desired ground connections is sometimes difficult or hazardous.